


The Puma Project: Beginnings

by Ozeanpelz



Series: Puma Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, Clubbing, Drinking, Nightlife, don‘t drink on meds, first time drinking alcohol, hyperactive little sister, it doesn‘t go too well, meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozeanpelz/pseuds/Ozeanpelz
Summary: I met him in a club. Looking back, that was the least probable location to ever meet him.Sophie retells how she met Puma and Stripes.
Series: Puma Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Puma Project: Beginnings

I met him in a club. Looking back, that was the least probable location to ever meet him.

He looked very lost, making his way through the crowded room, avoiding physical contact as much as possible and slinking onto the bar stool next to me. Wary eyes darting around the room, stopping at people’s drinks as if guessing what‘s in there. When the waiter/barista asked hin for his order, he talked so quietly i could barely hear him - the waiter didn‘t understand at all. „Give him a Jackie Cola!“ I told the waiter a lot louder, turning to the person next to me, seeing him flinch at my sudden loud interruption.

„Anything with alcohol, really? I guess you don‘t come here often?“ I was one to talk, I barely even knew the nightlife in this area. He just gave me a sour smirk. „I‘m Sophie by the way, who are you?“

He turned away. „What‘s this Jackie Cola thing anyway?“

„A drink. With Alcohol and Cola.“

„Ah.“

„It‘s pretty common, you know?“

„I don‘t drink. usually.“

His Jackie Cola arrived. He eyed it suspiciously and sniffed at it before finally taking a sip. And then he started coughing. What a strange dude, but at least he was funny! For a second I feared he was going to be mad at me for laughing, but then I heard him giggle as well.

„I don‘t know how I expected alcohol to taste... but it was not THAT!“

We looked at each other, grinning. The ice was broken.

„So, why‘d you decide to start drinking today, ...?“

„Puma. My name‘s Puma.“

It was a rather short night. Puma briefly told me about how his sister moved into h his tiny flat after their guardians had scolded him multiple times for being a shut-in. So, just to get away and to spite them, he took off to the next social spot he could find and decided to try some liquid courage. At first he was a bit hard to understand as he was still speaking quietly, but he got noticably drunk really quick.

„Uh. Are you okay?“

„Think so, why?“ he‘d started talking sloppily at half a drink.

„Cause you‘re way too drunk, even for someone who‘s not used to drinking.“

„Mh... dunno man, i feel great.“

I turned to the waiter. „Dude, did you drug the drink?“ the poor guy looked at me in shock and quickly shook his head. He eyed Puma for a bit, then turned back to me. „Should I call an ambulance?“

That got Pumas attention.

„NO! No ambulance!“ for a second I saw the fear in his eyes, before he turned away, looking around the room again, hastily, like he had in the beginning. „I should leave“, he croaked out.

„Okay, but at least let me take you home“, I offered.

He didn‘t respond, but he did wait for me when we made our way outside again.

„Dude, you okay?“

„Yea, I‘m good. Bit dizzy, but that‘s what you get for drinking on meds, I guess?“

I stopped right in my tracks.

„You‘re on meds? And you went out to drink? Are you crazy?!“

He didn‘t answer for a second, didn‘t turn around, only slowed down his steps so I could catch up.

„I‘m always on meds. That‘s why I never drank any alcohol before, ever. I‘m so sick of this life. Literally.“

The look on his face read ‚Don’t you dare say anything now‘, so we just walked in quiet for a while. I was quite lost in thought about this crazy weird guy I just met when he stopped tight in his tracks. „We‘re here. This is where I live.“

The building was nothing special, just another tall apartment block between many.

What was surprising though, is how the second Puma had opened the front door and flicked on the lights, a small figure sweeped down the stairs, jumping and sliding, somehow not tripping and falling to death. The girl ran right up to us, stopping in front of Puma. „There you are, sis! Thought you‘d never come home! Who‘s that you brought along? Anyways, I made tons of pizza! You should invite them in to eat with us!“

Puma didn‘t seem surprised at the waterfall of words when he(?) turned to look at me.

But this little girl, presumably his sister, cut in before Puma could say anything, taking my hand and dragging me inside before I could react.

„Hi there! I‘m Stripes! It‘s sooo rare for Puma to hang with anyone, I didn’t even know she had friends! So you gotta tell me all about yourself! What‘s your name? And what pronouns do you prefer?“

I had so many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I should clarify:
> 
> All of these characters are my OCs.  
> Puma is an intersex person using he/him AND she/her pronouns.  
> Sophie judges pronouns from appearance. Probably doesn‘t know they-pronouns exist.  
> Stripes is not physically related to Puma. She always uses she/her pronouns for Puma and started calling him her sister very soon after they met. Their guardians are the same.  
> I stick with he/him pronouns for Puma. Idk why. Both is fine.
> 
> Finally...! You have no idea how long I‘ve wanted to write this for! At least 4 years!  
> I hope to tell more of their story soon! Do you like this? Feel free to leave me comments, suggestions and guesses about what will happen between these three! <3


End file.
